skywalkerfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Film
Star Wars conosciuto qui in Italia anche come Guerre Stellari è una saga cinematografica creata da George Lucas. La trama, scritta negli anni 1970, è una delle poche serie di space opera nel cinema. Fin dall'inizio pensato come tre trilogie, i primi film prodotti facevano parte della trilogia di mezzo, a partire dal quarto capitolo Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nuova Speranza, uscito il 25 maggio 1977 negli Stati Uniti d'America (il 21 ottobre dello stesso anno in Italia) e divenne subito un fenomeno, grazie alla miscela di elementi presi da cinema, fumetti e televisione diventato universo espanso. Il 30 ottobre 2012, con l'annuncio dell'acquisizione della LucasFilm da parte della The Walt Disney Company|Disney, viene annunciata ufficialmente la produzione di una terza trilogia (sempre negata dallo stesso Lucas, negli anni successivi alla conclusione della prequel trilogy), nonché seguito della vecchia, con: Star Wars Episodio VII: La Forza Si Risveglia (titolo ufficiale: Star Wars - The Force Awakens) e che uscirà il 18 dicembre 2015 negli Stati Uniti. Inoltre è stata annunciata la produzione di una trilogia di Spin-off dedicati a tre determinati personaggi diversi visti nelle due trilogie, e usciranno ciascuno ad un anno di distanza da ogni nuovo capitolo della nuova trilogia, in modo da avere dal 2015 al 2020 un film di Star Wars ogni anno. I film della saga La saga di Star Wars '' realizzata finora è formata da due trilogie. La prima, chiamata poi ''Trilogia Classica e realizzata a cavallo tra gli anni 1970 e gli anni 1980, è composta da Sta Wars Episodio IV: Una nuova speraza, uscito in America il 25 maggio 1977, Star Wars Episodio V: L'Impero colpisce ancora]], uscito il 21 maggio 1980, e Star Wars Episodio VI: Il ritorno dello Jedi, uscito il 25 maggio 1983. Nel 1997, in corrispondenza con il ventesimo anniversario della saga, Lucas distribuì le Edizioni Speciali dei film nei cinema. Queste nuove versioni presentavano diverse alterazioni. Lucas, infatti, ha sempre sostenuto di essere riuscito a rendere sullo schermo solo il 60% di quello che aveva scritto, a causa dei limiti degli effetti speciali. Con l'avvento delle nuove tecnologie digitali, le scene che prima erano impossibili da realizzare, diventavano adesso fattibili. Inoltre, in previsione dell'uscita de La minaccia fantasma, che avrebbe previsto l'uso massiccio di queste nuove tecniche, le edizioni speciali servivano come banco di prova per le immagini di sintesi. I tre film verranno poi modificati nuovamente in occasione dell'uscita in DVD della trilogia e successivamente modificati ancora per l'uscita in Blu-ray Il 19 maggio 1999 uscì il tanto atteso primo prequel, Star Wars Episodio I: La minaccia fantasma, seguito il 16 maggio 2002 da Star Wars Episodio II: L'attacco dei cloni e il 19 maggio 2005 da Star Wars Episodio III: La vendetta dei Sith. Voci su possibili prosecuzioni della saga si sono succedute per diversi anni, fino a quando, nell'ottobre 2012, contemporaneamente all'annuncio della vendita di LucasFilm a The Walt Disney Company, è stata anche annunciata l'intenzione di produrre un nuovo capitolo della saga da far uscire nei cinema nel 2015, articolo de Il Sole 24 ore, del 30 ottobre 2012. Il primo film di questa nuova serie sarà diretto dal regista J.J. Abrams con le musiche di John Williams. Il 7 novembre 2013 viene confermato che Star Wars: Episodio VII dovrebbe uscire nelle sale cinematografiche in contemporanea mondiale il 18 dicembre 2015, con l'inizio delle riprese previsto nella primavera del 2014 Il nuovo film sarà ambientato circa 30 anni dopo gli eventi di Guerre stellari - Il ritorno dello Jedi. I film di animazione Star Wars: The Clone Wars (film)è stato girato nel 2008; e Star Wars Rebels: Scintilla di ribellione è stato girato nel 2014. Sebbene i due film non facciano direttamente parte dell'esalogia, gli avvenimenti che narrano si possono porre: per Star Wars: The Clone Wars tra L'attacco dei cloni e La vendetta dei Sith, al pari delle quasi omonime serie animate Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003-2004) e Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008-2014) e per Star Wars Rebels (2014-?) tra La vendetta dei sith e Una nuova speranza. Nuova trilogia La nuova trilogia in inglese prequel trilogy è il termine usato per descrivere i tre prequel, che narra gli eventi antecedenti alla trilogia originale. I tre film sono: * Star Wars: Episodio I - La minaccia fantasma * Star Wars: Episodio II - L'attacco dei cloni * Star Wars: Episodio III - La vendetta dei Sith Trama La minaccia fantasma Il Maestro Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn e il suo padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi vengono mandati sul pianeta Naboo per mediare una disputa tra la Repubblica Galattica e la corrotta Federazione dei Mercanti, ma, dopo il fallimento della mediazione, trovano un gungan di nome Jar Jar Binks e vengono incaricati di proteggere la regina del pianeta, Padmé Amidala. I tre, a causa di un guasto all'iperpropulsore, devono atterrare sul pianeta desertico Tatooine, dove incontrano Anakin Skywalker, uno schiavo di nove anni, che Qui-Gon crede essere il Prescelto, cioè colui il quale porterà equilibrio nella Forza. Dopo aver vinto la libertà del ragazzo in una gara di sgusci, Anakin lascia la madre e il pianeta. Vanno su Coruscant al Consiglio dei jedi. Durante la battaglia tra Naboo e la Gilda del commercio, Qui-Gon viene ucciso nello scontro con Darth Maul, che verrà in seguito sconfitto da Obi-Wan. Il padawan promette al maestro morente di addestrare Anakin affinché diventi un Jedi. Pochi giorni dopo, Obi-Wan e Anakin vengono accolti come eroi su Naboo, onorati da Amidala e dal nuovo cancelliere della Repubblica, Palpatine. L'attacco dei cloni Dieci anni dopo, il misterioso signore dei Sith, Darth Sidious, assieme al Jedi rinnegato Dooku, crea la Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti, conosciuti anche come i Separatisti, un'alleanza di sistemi planetari che stanno tentando la secessione dalla Repubblica. Palpatine, allora, riceve dei poteri d'emergenza per creare un esercito di cloni in modo da combattere questi separatisti. Intanto, il giovane Anakin Skywalker viene assegnato come guardia a Padmé, ormai diventata senatrice. I due si innamoreranno, nonostante il codice Jedi impedisca ad Anakin qualunque attaccamento amoroso con una persona. Palpatine, nel frattempo, cerca di indebolire il legame tra Obi-Wan e il suo padawan. La situazione peggiora quando la madre di Anakin, Shmi Skywalker, viene uccisa dai sabbipodi, e il giovane Jedi si vendica, facendo strage di innocenti. Le Guerre dei cloni esplodono improvvisamente, dopo la battaglia di Geonosis, durante la quale Anakin perde un braccio in un duello con Dooku. Padmé e il giovane Skywalker si sposano pochi giorni dopo, con una cerimonia segreta su Naboo, alla quale partecipano solo C-3PO e R2-D2. La vendetta dei Sith Le guerre dei cloni, a tre anni dal loro inizio, sono in pieno svolgimento e le truppe repubblicane crollano sotto gli attacchi dei separatisti. Anakin incontra segretamente Padmé, e lei gli comunica di essere in attesa di un bambino. Palpatine desta preoccupazione nel Consiglio Jedi: i suoi poteri aumentano a dismisura. Obi Wan e il Consiglio dei Jedi incaricano Anakin di tenere sotto controllo il Cancelliere. Se questi non avrà rimesso i poteri speciali alla fine della guerra civile, dovrà essere deposto dalla sua carica. Anakin, intanto, ha continui sogni premonitori che descrivono la morte di Padmé. Palpatine, per attrarre il giovane verso il Lato Oscuro, decide di raccontargli la storia di Darth Plagueis, un Sith che, cercando l'immortalità per i suoi cari, arrivò a conoscere alcuni dei più profondi segreti della Forza: il Lato Oscuro. Ma la rivelazione finale arriva solo più tardi: il Cancelliere è l'Oscuro Signore dei Sith, Darth Sidious. Confuso, Anakin va dal Maestro Mace Windu, e gli comunica la sua scoperta. Windu si avvia per arrestare Palpatine, mentre Anakin si ricorda delle parole dell'Oscuro Signore e corre per impedire che questi venga ucciso. Windu ingaggia un duello per eliminare il Cancelliere che, dopo essere stato sconfitto, grazie all'aiuto di Anakin, ormai al servizio del Lato Oscuro, prevale e uccide il maestro Jedi. In una seduta del Senato, Palpatine accusa i Jedi di alto tradimento e si autoproclama Imperatore Galattico. Nel frattempo, Obi-Wan e Yoda apprendono gli omicidi commessi da Anakin. Kenobi, allora, si incontra sul pianeta vulcanico Mustafar, con il suo allievo e Padmé. Anakin, credendo che sua moglie lo stia tradendo, la strozza con l'uso della Forza, riducendola in fin di vita. Obi-Wan e Anakin ingaggiano una violenta battaglia e mentre Skywalker tenta di attaccare il suo Maestro, questi lo priva delle gambe e dell'unico braccio naturale rimastogli lasciandolo moribondo vicino ad un fiume di lava. Sidious lo soccorre in tempo e lo porta in salvo sulla sua navicella dove viene operato e dotato di uno scafandro salvavita, diventando Lord Dart Fener. Intanto, Padmé muore dando alla luce i due piccoli figli, Luke Skywalker e Leila Organa, che vengono separati e condotti in luoghi dove i due Sith non percepiranno la loro presenza: lui su Tatooine, e lei su Alderaan. Accoglienza Nonostante la trilogia abbia avuto un enorme successo (in particolare La minaccia fantasma ha infranto diversi record al box office, tra cui quello di miglior incasso nel primo week-end di programmazione, le critiche sono state miste. I primi due film furono apprezzati per gli effetti speciali, ma disprezzati per la recitazione legnosa e la mediocre sceneggiatura. Jake Lloyd, Ahmed Best e Hayden Christensen furono nominati per il Razzie Award al peggior attore non protagonista, mentre i primi due film furono nominati per il Razzie Award al peggior film. La minaccia fantasma fu particolarmente criticato a causa del personaggio di Jar Jar Binks, goffa spalla comica di Qui-Gon e Obi-Wan dalla parlantina cartoonesca. Pubblico e critica detestarono il personaggio,considerato un pretesto per gag infantili, e vedendolo come uno stereotipo afroamericano o giamaicano, accusarono Lucas di razzismo. A queste accuse, sia Lucas che Best reagirono negando ogni intento discriminatorio: Non solo credo che queste critiche non abbiano validità, ma penso che sia davvero stupido inserire pregiudizi e omofobie in un film fantascientifico Sul versante italiano, il sito Fantascienza.com ha bocciato il film di Lucas, criticandone la sceneggiatura e gli aspetti registici: Ci sarebbe stato bisogno di una sceneggiatura di ferro per tenere testa anche al difficile compito di competere col proprio mito. Purtroppo questo non è avvenuto: trama scontata, piatta sceneggiatura, attori spaesati, scene disorganiche e mal costruite, impianto registico latitante e mitologia della serie adatta al livello mentale di un bambino delle elementari E aggiunge che, sebbene il cast sia di alto profilo, gli attori non sembrano a proprio agio nelle ambientazioni della pellicola: Degli attori coinvolti in Episodio I si distingue in positivo solo Natalie Portman, che riesce in qualche modo a dare un minimo di spessore alla sua Principessa Amidala, cosa non da poco vista la pochezza di spessore del copione. L'attacco dei cloni, sebbene, secondo i critici, abbia pesanti difetti e inconsistenze a livello di sceneggiatura, viene accolto come un film migliore rispetto al precedente, più bilanciato e ben strutturato. La vendetta dei Sith ricevette pareri più positivi: Christensen venne criticato nuovamente per la sua recitazione, ma le prove d'attore di Ewan McGregor, nei panni di Obi-Wan, e Ian McDiarmid nel ruolo dell'Imperatore vennero accolte positivamente; così come la sceneggiatura, alla quale collaborò Tom Stoppard. Di quest'ultima vennero ancora criticati i dialoghi romantici tra Anakin e Padmé; Il critico cinematografico Roger Ebert, a tal proposito, ha scritto che "i biglietti d'auguri sono più intensi e passionali dei dialoghi tra i due". Alcuni critici hanno asserito che i film contenevano una forte critica a George W. Bush e alla guerra d'Iraq. Trilogia originale La Trilogia originale, o trilogia classica, è il termine per descrivere i primi tre film distribuiti della saga. L'espressione fa riferimento alle prime versioni delle pellicole (non quelle, cioè, apparse nei cinema nel 1997 o in DVD nel 2004). I tre film sono: * Star Wars: Episodio IV - Una nuova speranza * Star Wars: Episodio V - L'Impero colpisce ancora * Star Wars: Episodio VI - Il ritorno dello Jedi Trama Una nuova speranza Sono trascorsi diciannove anni dalla fondazione dell'Impero Galattico. L'Imperatore Palpatine ha rafforzato il suo potere sulla Galassia, mentre Dart Fener ha inseguito e ucciso gli ultimi cavalieri Jedi sopravvissuti. Nel frattempo l'Alleanza Ribelle si sta riorganizzando. A sorpresa, i ribelli sferrano un attacco alla flotta imperiale ed entrano in possesso delle planimetrie della Morte Nera, capace di distruggere con il suo raggio mortale un pianeta intero. Durante la fuga verso Tatooine la principessa Leila Organa, membro dell'Alleanza, viene imprigionata, ma riesce a trasmettere le planimetrie nella memoria del piccolo droide R2-D2 (C1-P8), che, accompagnato dal droide C-3PO (D-3BO), sbarca sul desertico Tatooine alla ricerca di Obi-Wan Kenobi. I due vengono catturati e venduti a Owen Lars, che vive insieme alla moglie e al nipote Luke Skywalker, il quale scopre la loro provenienza e la loro necessità di incontrare il vecchio Kenobi, che conosce da molti anni. Dopo aver compreso la gravità dell'evento, il vecchio Obi-Wan racconta a Luke che suo padre, allievo e amico, è caduto per il tradimento di Dart Fener durante la Guerra dei Cloni. Obi-Wan inoltre comincia a spiegare la filosofia Jedi a Luke. Quando il giovane scopre che i soldati dell'Impero hanno assassinato i Lars nella loro fattoria, il giovane accetta di seguire Obi Wan e di apprendere la via della Forza. Per il viaggio reclutano il contrabbandiere Ian Solo, pilota dell'astronave Millennium Falcon, e il suo co-pilota, lo wookiee Chewbecca. Il Millennium Falcon giunge finalmente sulla Morte Nera, dove Luke e Ian scoprono che la principessa è prigioniera dell'Impero, riuscendo a salvarla. Intanto Obi-Wan e Dart Fener si rincontrano e si affrontano a duello; al termine di quest'ultimo l'ormai anziano Ben Kenobi decide di fondersi con la forza, perdendo quindi il suo corpo materiale divenendo solo spirito. Giunti sulla luna del pianeta Yavin, si uniscono ai ribelli, i quali scoprono i punti deboli della Morte Nera, e si preparano a distruggerla. L'enorme arma di distruzione viene dunque attaccata dai ribelli, e distrutta grazie all'intervento di Luke. Delle forze imperiali si salva solo Dart Fener, che fugge via. Vinse 6 premi Oscar nel 1977: suono, montaggio, scenografia, effetti speciali, costumi, colonna sonora, più un premio speciale per gli effetti sonori. L'Impero colpisce ancora Le forze ribelli sono costrette a rifugiarsi sul pianeta ghiacciato Hoth per sfuggire alla persecuzione da parte delle armate imperiali. Queste, ancora una volta guidate dal perfido Dart Fener sono decise una volta per tutte a stroncare i focolai di ribellione, soprattutto dopo la distruzione della Morte Nera. Attaccati in forze, i ribelli devono lasciare il pianeta: mentre Leila e Ian Solo si dirigono verso il pianeta Bespin, Luke Skywalker, "consigliato" dallo spirito di Obi-Wan Kenobi, fa rotta per Dagobah, dove verrà addestrato dal maestro Jedi Yoda. Giunti a Cloud City, la capitale di Bespin governata da Lando Calrissian, Leila e Ian trovano Dart Fener ad attenderli e vengono imprigionati. Intanto Luke prosegue il tirocinio come cavaliere Jedi, ma avvertendo il pericolo in cui si trovano i due amici, non esita a partire per Bespin. Qui, in un lungo duello con Dart Fener, nel quale perderà una mano, scoprirà la verità: Fener è suo padre, un cavaliere Jedi, un tempo chiamato Anakin Skywalker, votato al lato oscuro della Forza. Mentre l'Oscuro Signore dei Sith invita il figlio a seguirlo alla corte dell'imperatore, Lando riesce a soccorrere il ragazzo e a liberare Leila, Ian invece viene imprigionato e dato a un cacciatore di taglie, Boba Fett, per essere consegnato allo spietato Jabba the Hutt, creditore di Ian. Riunitisi, Luke, Leila e Lando lasciano Bespin con l'impegno di ritrovare e liberare il loro amico. Vinse 2 premi Oscar nel 1980 per il miglior sonoro e per i migliori effetti visivi. Il ritorno dello Jedi La principessa Leila Organa, alla testa delle forze ribelli, fa rotta verso il pianeta desertico Tatooine insieme al cavaliere Jedi Luke per salvare il suo amato Ian Solo, tenuto prigioniero del perfido Jabba the Hutt. Riusciti rocambolescamente a liberare l'amico, scoprono che l'Impero ha messo mano alla costruzione di una nuova Morte Nera, una stazione spaziale capace di distruggere un intero pianeta. Per neutralizzarla occorre però disattivarne lo scudo spaziale di protezione, la cui fonte d'energia si trova sulla luna boscosa di Endor, abitata dagli Ewoks. Durante il soggiorno sulla luna boscosa, Ian scopre da Leila, della quale è innamorato, che Luke e la principessa stessa sono fratello e sorella. Nel frattempo il perfido Dart Fener attira il figlio Luke in un ultimo, mortale duello sotto gli occhi dell'Imperatore Palpatine: mentre Leila, Ian e Lando Calrissian sono impegnati nell'assedio alla Morte Nera, Luke viene sopraffatto da Palpatine con i poteri del lato oscuro della Forza. È il momento in cui Fener si trova a decidere tra i due lati della Forza: con un incredibile sforzo riesce a salvare Luke e ad uccidere l'imperatore, ma a causa dei danni inflitti da quest'ultimo muore poco dopo tra le braccia del figlio. La stazione orbitante viene distrutta e Luke riesce a ricongiungersi con Ian e Leila. L'ultima, toccante sequenza lo vede sorridere agli spiriti guida dei suoi maestri Obi-Wan Kenobi e Yoda, ai quali si è infine unito quello di suo padre, il cavaliere Jedi Anakin Skywalker. Vinse il premio Oscar 1983 per i migliori effetti speciali visivi. Accoglienza Appena uscirono, i tre film, in particolar modo Una nuova speranza, ridefinirono il cinema di fantascienza, grazie anche agli innovativi effetti speciali e diedero inizio al fenomeno dei Kolossal estivi e, in generale, a film per un pubblico più giovane. Considerati innovativi dalla gran parte dei critici moderni, all'epoca dell'uscita ogni film venne accolto con pareri contrastanti. In una recensione del 1977, Roger Ebert descrisse Una nuova speranza come un' "esperienza extra-corporea", comparando gli effetti speciali della pellicola a quelli di 2001: Odissea nello spazio.Pauline Kael, del The New Yorker, criticò il film, dicendo che "Non c'è respiro, non c'è poesia e non ha nessun appiglio emotivo". Jonathon Rosenbaum, del Chicago Reader, affermò: "Nessuno di questi personaggi ha profondità, e tutti sono usati come elementi di sfondo", Stanley Kauffmann del The New Republic scrisse che "Il lavoro di Lucas è ancora meno inventivo de L'uomo che fuggì dal futuro. In Italia la trilogia non venne ben accolta dalla critica. Ne è un esempio il parere che ne dà Morando Morandini, che la descrive come un'opera vuota: Guerre stellari è uno dei film che più hanno influenzato l'industria dello spettacolo cinematografico, sebbene sia legittimo domandarsi se sia stata un'influenza positiva o negativa. Su L'Impero colpisce ancora piovvero plausi, ma anche molte critiche, sulla sconclusionatezza della trama, che non presenta né un inizio né una fine, mentre Il ritorno dello Jedi fu accolto ancor meno calorosamente rispetto agli altri due film: le recensioni positive dalla maggior parte dei critici si lamentano del fatto che l'ultimo capitolo della saga sia il meno originale e il più brutto dei tre. Chris Gore, critico cinematografico statunitense, disse, a proposito: Sfortunatamente i problemi di Jedi non possono essere risolti nemmeno con il miglior software digitale della galassia: la storia debole (un altro assalto alla Morte Nera, un'altra visita a Dagobah, i seccanti Ewok), la pessima recitazione, le gag dei rutti e la bizzarra acconciatura di Luke. È triste. Infine, il terzo film sembra un film per la televisione e la parte centrale è così noiosa: Dart è tuo padre, Leila è tua sorella. Insopportabile Sebbene la trilogia originale sia, al giorno d'oggi, considerata superiore ai prequel, il sito rottentomatoes.com, in un'analisi delle due trilogie, ha concluso che la superiorità qualitativa della nuova trilogia è data dal fatto che la maggior parte delle recensioni, e lo stesso vale per i pareri dei fan, dei tre film originali sono state scritte nel 1997, in occasione della riedizione delle pellicole, da critici che all'epoca dell'uscita originale erano bambini e conservavano ricordi legati all'infanzia, non riuscendo a dare un giudizio oggettivo alle pellicole. Le poche recensioni disponibili dell'epoca riportano pareri contrastanti, ancor più di quelli dei prequel. Ambientazione Gli eventi di Guerre stellari prendono luogo in una galassia fittizia, in un non specificato tempo. La maggior parte dei personaggi sono identici agli umani, anche se gli alieni sono molto comuni; ricorrono spesso i robot, detti droidi e costruiti per servire a vari scopi, ed i viaggi nello spazio. Gran parte dei pianeti sono affiliati alla Repubblica Galattica e successivamente all'Impero Galattico. Uno degli elementi chiave della saga è la Forza, una onnipresente forza, un campo di energia mistico generato da tutti gli esseri viventi che pervade l'universo e tutto ciò che esso contiene. Nel primo film viene descritta come "Un campo di energia. Ci avvolge, ci penetra, mantiene unita tutta la galassia". Chiunque sia in grado di manipolare la Forza apprende abilità mistiche, come la psicocinesi, la chiaroveggenza, precognizione e controllo della mente, e ne amplifica altre, come i riflessi e l'agilità. Il loro spirito, inoltre, resiste anche dopo la morte fisica. Sebbene la Forza sia usata per scopi positivi, ha anche un lato oscuro, che provoca ira, aggressività e odio. I sei film sono la storia di Anakin Skywalker, di come diviene un cavaliere Jedi per poi passare al Lato Oscuro della Forza e, infine, redimersi grazie all'aiuto del figlio Luke, sconfiggendo i Sith come previsto dalla profezia. Guerre stellari presenta elementi del genere fantastico, come i cavalieri (rappresentati dai Jedi), Streghe di Dathomir, Spada laser dai poteri illimitati, maghi e principesse, e motivi e temi fantascientifici, come i robot e i viaggi nello spazio.L'Impero dei sogni: la storia di Star Wars, documentario apparso nel cofanetto DVD di Guerre stellari - La trilogia originale Il mondo di Guerre stellari, contrariamente a molti film fantascientifici, con atmosfere e luoghi intonsi, mostrava ambienti sporchi e logori. La visione di Lucas di un "Universo usato" fu poi riutilizzata in molti film del genere come Alien, Interceptor - Il guerriero della strada, ambientato in un deserto post-apocalittico, e Blade Runner. Produzione Aspetti tecnici Tutti i film della serie sono stati girati con un aspect ratio di 2.35:1 e, per quanto riguarda L'attacco dei cloni e La vendetta dei Sith, con telecamere appositamente costruite dalla Sony che registrano immagini digitali in alta definizione. Effetti sonori Lucas ingaggiò Ben Burtt per supervisionare gli effetti sonori di Una nuova speranza. Il lavoro di Burtt fu talmente innovativo che l'Academy gli conferì uno Oscar speciale di riconoscimento. La Lucasfilm sviluppò il sistema audio THX per Il ritorno dello Jedi, primo film ad essere presentato nei cinema con questo sistema sonoro. Colonna sonora Le colonne sonore dell'intera esalogia sono state composte da John Williams. L'idea di George Lucas|Lucas per Guerre stellari era quella di una partitura con una musica operistica, che utilizzasse diversi stili musicali, derivati principalmente dagli idiomi del tardo romanticismo di Richard Strauss e dai lavori di Erich Korngold e Max Steiner. Ma se nel primo film della saga, Star Wars Episodio IV: Una nuova speranza, Williams si ricollega a Gustav Holst, William Walton e Igor Stravinsky, creando musiche classiche, nei successivi si distanzierà da quel tipo di musica, incorporando riferimenti moderni. Guerre stellari è spesso accreditato per aver rivitalizzato sul finire degli anni 1970 la musica sinfonica e il suo uso nel cinema. Williams riportò in auge la tecnica del leitmotiv, spesso associata alle opere di Richard Wagner e, nel cinema, con quelle di Steiner. Un leitmotiv è un tema melodico che si associa e rappresenta un personaggio, un elemento della trama, un sentimento, un'idea o altri parti significative del film. Al contrario della varie fasi di produzioni, Lucas ha trovato un'immediata intesa con Williams, tanto da aver definito la loro collaborazione come "Un buon matrimonio". Citazioni Per sua stessa ammissione, Lucas, oltre a ripetere la composizione stilistica dei film in ogni pellicola, inserisce vari eventi, fatti o frasi che i personaggi ripetono in modo che le due trilogie siano in rima tra loro. Famoso esempio è quello costituito dalla ripetizione della frase Ho un brutto presentimento ("I have a bad feeling about this") da parte di Obi-Wan, che egli enuncia in tutti i film delle due trilogie; tra tutti i prequel, La vendetta dei Sith è quello che fa più riferimenti ed allusione agli altri due prequel e, in particolare, alla trilogia originale. Sceneggiature Le diverse affermazioni della LucasFilm e dello stesso Lucas non hanno mai reso chiare le origini delle sceneggiature dei film. Recentemente, l'autore Michael Kaminski ha tentato di rendere chiara la questione nel suo libro The Secret History of Star Wars, così come ha fatto Jonathan Rinzler in The Making of Star Wars, entrambi distribuiti nel 2007. Gli inizi L'idea iniziale del regista era quella di un film d'avventura fantascientifico. Insieme al produttore Gary Kurtz, tentarono di acquistare i diritti della serie Flash Gordon, per produrne un remake, ma l'alto costo dei diritti e il troppo controllo creativo che pretendevano i detentori convinsero Lucas a scrivere una sceneggiatura originale, in cui si potessero mescolare riferimenti ai serial degli anni trenta e alla mitologia classica. Nel 1971, la United Artist] si accordò con Lucas affinché girasse due film: American Graffiti e Guerre stellari, ma lo studio rifiutò quest'ultimo nelle prime fasi di produzione, a causa del suo alto costo di realizzazione e della relativa inesperienza del regista con film ad alto budget. Nello stesso periodo, Lucas ricevette il rifiuto di produrre il film anche dalla Universal Studios. Quando American Graffiti fu completato nel 1973, Lucas si preparò per girare il suo prossimo film. All'inizio del 1973, Lucas scrisse una breve storia intitolata "The Journal of the Whills", che racconta la storia dell'apprendista C.J. Thorpe come allievo del "Jedi-Bendu" Mace Windy. Frustrato dal fatto che la sua storia fosse troppo complessa da capire, Lucas scrisse un trattamento di tredici pagine chiamato The Star Wars, che si basava sul film di Akira Kurosawa La fortezza nascosta. Nel 1974, ampliò questo trattamento in un'abbozzata sceneggiatura, che comprendeva elementi come i Sith, la Morte Nera e un giovane protagonista chiamato Annikin Starkiller. Nella seconda versione, Lucas semplificò la storia e introdusse l'eroe proveniente dalla fattoria, cambiando il nome in Luke. A questo punto il padre del protagonista è ancora un personaggio attivo nella storia, e la Forza è diventata un potere sovrannaturale.> La versione successiva rimosse il personaggio del padre e lo rimpiazzò con un sostituto, chiamato Ben Kenobi. Nel 1976 venne preparata una quarta bozza per le riprese. Il film venne intitolato "Le avventure di Luke Starkiller, come narrate nel Giornale dei Whills, Saga I: Le Guerre stellari". Durante la produzione, Lucas cambiò il cognome di Luke in Skywalker e modificò il titolo, inizialmente "The Star Wars", in "Star Wars". Il sequel In quel periodo, Lucas pensò che sarebbe stato possibile produrre solo un film: la quarta bozza subì un ennesimo cambiamento di titolo e la pellicola venne resa autoconclusiva. Ma quando Guerre stellari divenne un successo globale, il regista decide di usare il film come punto di inizio per un elaborato serial. Il regista ha infatti ammesso di non aver mai delineato chiaramente una trama per i seguiti, ma di aver piuttosto gettato spunti e idee per degli eventuali episodi successivi. Lucas, che voleva creare un centro indipendente per produrre i suoi film (questo centro sarebbe poi diventato lo Skywalker Ranch), vide la serie come un'opportunità per realizzare questo sogno. Nel frattempo, Alan Dean Foster aveva già iniziato a scrivere il sequel, sotto forma di romanzo, ma George Lucas aveva progettato un seguito più complesso e il romanzo divenne un sequel apocrifo dal titolo La Gemma di Kaiburr. In seguito, Lucas, che aveva già preparato un trattamento chiamato L'Impero colpisce ancora, ingaggiò l'autrice fantascientifica Leigh Brackett per scrivere Guerre stellari II, assieme a lui. Nella prima bozza della Brackett, basandosi su questo trattamento, il padre di Luke appare come fantasma. Durante questo periodo, Lucas ha il tempo di delineare il numero di seguiti: alla rivista TIME rivelò di aver progettato dodici sequel, alla maniera dei serial a episodi. La scrittrice finì la prima stesura de L'Impero colpisce ancora all'inizio del 1978; Lucas si disse insoddisfatto dalla sceneggiatura, ma prima di poterne discutere con lei, la Brackett morì di cancro. Senza nessuno scrittore disponibile, Lucas dovette scrivere la seconda versione della sceneggiatura da solo. È proprio a questo punto che l'autore fa uso del termine "Episodio" e la sceneggiatura venne ribattezzata Episodio II. Ma il disappunto che Lucas provò nel leggere la prima sceneggiatura lo costrinse a cambiare idea sul corso che la storia avrebbe dovuto prendere: Dart Fener avrebbe dovuto essere il padre di Luke Secondo Lucas, la sceneggiatura di questo film fu più facile da scrivere, contrariamente alla difficile esperienza vissuta con il primo film, e ne scrisse due versioni nello stesso mese, aprile del 1978, entrambi contenenti il colpo di scena finale sulla vera identità di Dart Fener. Sottolineò ulteriormente l'aspetto più oscuro di questo film imprigionando Ian Solo nella carbonite. Questo nuovo filo narrativo ebbe degli immediati effetti sulla serie. Infatti, Lucas, dopo la seconda e terza bozza de L'Impero colpisce ancora, dove aveva introdotto per la prima volta questo punto, aggiusta e revisiona i vari background dei personaggi e della storia: Anakin Skywalker è il brillante studente di Obi-Wan Kenobi, ha un figlio (Luke) ma viene corrotto dall'Imperatore (ormai un Sith e non più un semplice politico) verso il Lato Oscuro della Forza, combatte Ben Kenobi, alle falde di un vulcano e viene resuscitato come Dart Fener; nel frattempo Kenobi nasconde Luke su Tatooine, mentre la Repubblica diventa Impero e Fener cattura e uccide tutti i cavalieri Jedi. Con queste nuove premesse, Lucas decise di dar vita ad una trilogia, spostando L'Impero colpisce ancora da Episodio II a Episodio V, nella bozza successiva. Lawrence Kasdan, che aveva appena completato la sceneggiatura de I predatori dell'arca perduta, fu ingaggiato per scrivere la versione finale della storia. Kasdan, il regista Kershner e il produttore Gary Kurtz videro il film come una pellicola più seria e adulta, che avrebbe portato la serie lontano dall'allegria e dalle avventure eroiche che contraddistinguevano il primo film. Jedi e la fine della saga Durante la scrittura di Episodio VI - La vendetta dello Jedi (poi rinominato Il ritorno dello Jedi, in quanto "Un Jedi non si vendica"),nel 1981, molto era cambiato: realizzare L'Impero colpisce ancora stressò il regista californiano e incrinò la sua vita personale. Stanco di tutto questo, decise di chiudere la saga con il terzo episodio. Nella prima bozza della sceneggiatura Dart Fener e l'Imperatore Palpatine si sarebbero dovuti combattere per il possesso di Luke, nella seconda versione Fener diventò un personaggio positivo. Lawrence Kasdan aiutò ancora una volta Lucas a portare a termine i vari fili narrativi: la terza bozza vedeva Fener redimersi esplicitamente. Questa piega avrebbe poi dato vita alla "Tragedia di Dart Fener", la quale sarebbe poi diventata la premessa per i prequel. Successivamente, dopo aver divorziato nel 1983 e aver perso parte delle sue fortune, Lucas non aveva alcuna intenzione di ritornare a lavorare sulla saga, e cancellò ufficiosamente i vari episodi seriali e la seconda trilogia, sequel a quella appena terminata. I prequel Nonostante ciò, i prequel continuarono ad affascinarlo. Dopo che Guerre stellari ebbe riacquistato popolarità grazie ai fumetti e ai romanzi, Lucas vide che esisteva ancora un ampio spettro di fan e, vedendo come le tecniche digitali si erano raffinate, prese in considerazione l'idea di tornare a dirigere. Nel 1993 annunciò ufficialmente che avrebbe allargato la saga con i prequel. Iniziò a progettare la trama e i vari intrecci narrativi, che ora prevedevano Anakin Skywalker come protagonista della storia, e non Obi-Wan Kenobi, e una svolta più tragica, riguardante la sua trasformazione in essere malvagio, partendo dall'infanzia di Anakin fino alla sua morte. Nel 1994, Lucas iniziò a scrivere la sceneggiatura del primo prequel, provvisoriamente intitolato Episode I: The Beginning.Informazioni tratte dal documentario The Beginning, presente nel DVD de Star Wars Episodio I: La minaccia fantasma, 2001 Progettò, inoltre, di scrivere i tre film in un unico periodo, ma abbandonò l'idea, vedendo che il processo creativo e di scrittura si protraeva più a lungo di quanto non avesse immaginato, e di lasciarli dirigere ad altri, cosa che poi non fece. Nel 1999 si mise al lavoro su Star Wars Episodio II: L'attacco dei cloni.Lucas ingaggiò Jonathan Hales, uno degli sceneggiatori di Le avventure del giovane Indiana Jones, per ripulire le sue bozze. Insicuro del titolo da dare al film, Lucas lo ribattezzò scherzosamente "La grande avventura di Jar Jar". Varie idee per la guerra dei cloni vennero prese in considerazione. Al tempo della trilogia originale, Lucas aveva avuto diverse idee per questo conflitto: ne L'Impero colpisce ancora, per esempio, Lando sarebbe dovuto essere uno degli abitanti proveniente dal pianeta dei cloni che causò la guerra. Lucas iniziò a lavorare su Episodio III, ancora prima che L'attacco dei cloni uscisse nei cinema, comunicando agli artisti concettuali di ideare sette nuovi pianeti, sui quali si sarebbero combattute le guerre dei cloni. Le varie scene sarebbero poi state assemblate insieme per creare un montaggio delle battaglie, che avrebbero costituito l'inizio del film. Successivamente, il regista riorganizzò l'incipit, assieme a parte della trama. La seconda versione della sceneggiatura fu scritta da Lucas nel 2003, con l'aiuto di Tom Stoppard. Dopo aver completato le riprese nello stesso anno, il regista cambiò radicalmente le motivazioni per cui Anakin cede al Lato Oscuro: questo processo di riscrittura venne accompagnato da un altro periodo di riprese, nel 2004. Premi e riconoscimenti Riconoscimenti * Nel 1989, la National Film Registry inserì Una nuova speranza nella Biblioteca del Congresso, tra i Lista di film preservati nel National Film Registry|. * Nel 2005 Una nuova speranza fu incluso nella lista dei 100 più grandi film secondo il Time. * MTV Movie Awards 1997 ** MTV Movie Awards premio alla carriera (Lifetime Achievement Award) a Chewbecca * 'AFI 100 Years... series: ** 1998 - AFI's 100 Years... 100 Movies: Una nuova speranza (n. 15) ** 2002 - AFI's 100 Years... 100 Thrills: Una nuova speranza (n. 27) ** 2003 - AFI's 100 Years... 100 Heroes and Villains: Ian Solo (n. 14) e Dart Fener (n. 3) ** 2005 - AFI's 100 Years of Film Scores: Una nuova speranza (n. 1) ** 2005 - AFI's 100 Years... 100 Movie Quotes: "Che la Forza sia con te!" (n. 8) ** 2006 - AFI's 100 Years... 100 Cheers: Una nuova speranza (n. 39) ** 2007 - AFI's 100 Years... 100 Movies|AFI's 100 Years... 100 Movies (10th Anniversary Edition): Una nuova speranza (n. 13) ** 2008 - AFI's 10 Top 10 - AFI's 10 Top 10#Fantascienza|Fantascienza: Una nuova speranza (n. 2) Premi ;La minaccia fantasma ;L'attacco dei cloni ;La vendetta dei Sith ;Una nuova speranza ;L'Impero colpisce ancora ;Il ritorno del Jedi La saga in 3D Alla ShoWest convention nel 2005, George Lucas affermò di essere intenzionato a ri-distribuire i sei film nel nuovo formato 3D, partendo con Una nuova speranza nel 2007. Nel gennaio 2007, invece, la Lucasfilm ha affermato sul sito ufficiale della saga che "Non ci sono ancora dei piani definiti per la distribuzione della saga in 3D". Alla Celebration Europe nel luglio del 2007, Rick McCallum ha confermato che "La Lucasfilm sta progettando di convertire tutti e sei i film in 3D ma sta ancora aspettando che le compagnie addette sviluppino questa tecnologia in modo da abbassare i costi e renderlo accessibile a tutti". Recentemente, Lucas ha annunciato ufficialmente di aver iniziato a lavorare alla rimasterizzazione in 3D dell'intera saga, che verrà riproposta nei cinema nel corso dei prossimi anni. Durante una intervista all'Associated Press, il regista ha però chiarito che il processo sarà laborioso e complesso: Stiamo cercando di farlo. Abbiamo già lavorato a qualche parte, con una compagnia che qualche anno fa stava sviluppando una tecnologia per convertire i film tradizionali in digitale a tre dimensioni. Il sistema funziona molto bene, ma non è molto semplice a livello pratico. Quindi quello a cui stiamo lavorando da allora è sviluppare un metodo pratico per applicare questo sistema: è una sfida tecnologica. Ci sono comunque degli indizi anche per un'edizione definitiva dell'intera saga di Guerre stellari nel prossimo formato di nuova generazione. Un segno di questa probabile nuova uscita è dato da una clip che mostra una scena de La minaccia fantasma, nella quale Yoda non è più un pupazzo bensì realizzato in grafica computerizzata. Il 10 febbraio 2012 è uscito, negli Stati Uniti d'America e nel resto del mondo, il primo capitolo della saga in ordine cronologico della trama in 3D,ovvero Star Wars Episodio I: La minaccia fantasma. Edizioni home video La saga di Guerre stellari è stata distribuita in vari formati video, a partire dagli anni '80. La maggior parte di queste uscite presentava svariate modifiche, attuate dallo stesso Lucas per rendere i film più vicini alla sua visione. Per quanto riguarda la nuova trilogia, se de La minaccia fantasma e L'attacco dei cloni è stata creata la versione in VHS e DVD, de La vendetta dei Sith, al contrario, è stato distribuito solo il formato DVD (la versione in VHS è stata messa in vendita solamente in Australia e nel Regno Unito). La nuova trilogia, insieme alla trilogia originale, è stata inoltre ri-edita in due cofanetti, uno per ogni trilogia, in vendita negli Stati Uniti a partire dal 4 novembre 2008. I DVD all'interno, però, non contengono bonus inediti o materiale aggiuntivo rispetto all'edizione 2006. VHS e Laserdisc Alla fine degli anni settanta l'home video non era un fenomeno dilagante: poche erano le pellicole che venivano distribuite in un successivo momento a quello nei cinema. Le VHS di Guerre stellari, quindi, videro la luce solo nel 1980, quando il formato prese piede. Nel corso degli anni diverse versioni in VHS della trilogia sono state distribuite: nel 1991, nel 1994 (con una traccia sonora rimasterizzata) e nel 1995, l'ultima distribuita prima dell'avvento delle edizioni speciali. Preceduta dallo slogan "Ora o mai più", in riferimento al periodo limitato durante il quale veniva venduta, era a tutti gli effetti la versione in VHS dei laserdisc distribuiti qualche anno prima. Nel 1993, infatti, venne pubblicato il cofanetto laserdisc La trilogia di Guerre stellari: La collezione definitiva, che conteneva la trilogia originale, in widescreen, rimasterizzata con il sistema THX, commenti audio, diversi contenuti speciali e una copia del libro George Lucas: The Creative Impulse. A causa di limitazioni tecniche, le versioni in laserdisc di Guerre stellari e L'Impero colpisce ancora sono state compresse, in modo che rientrassero nel tempo di due ore. Ad oggi, non esistono sul mercato versioni dei film in VHS. Edizioni speciali 1997 Nel 1997, la trilogia originale fu rimasterizzata e ridistribuita nei cinema (a poche settimane di distanza l'uno dall'altro, a partire da gennaio), e successivamente in VHS, sotto il nome di Edizioni speciali. Oltre alla pulizia dei negativi, Lucas aggiunse e modificò delle scene, in modo da far diventare i film come aveva progettato. Molti dei cambiamenti consistevano in aggiunte digitali, come l'ampliamento degli ambienti, l'aumento di personaggi sullo sfondo o la pulizia degli sfondi. Seppur di minor conto, hanno suscitato diversi malcontenti tra gli appassionati: il più famoso, che generò diversi siti di protesta, è presente in Una nuova speranza: Ian è stato rintracciato da un cacciatore di taglie, di nome Greedo, e sta contrattando la sua libertà. Nella versione originale Ian spara al cacciatore di taglie, uccidendolo, mentre in quella modificata, poco prima che Ian spari, Greedo tenta di ucciderlo, ma fallisce. La scena, per certi versi, cambia il carattere di Ian Solo, in quanto, se nella prima versione il personaggio risulta quasi cattivo e ambiguo, nella seconda il suo gesto appare come un'azione di autodifesa. Anche la scena in cui Ian Solo incontra Jabba the Hutt allo spazioporto, calpestandogli la coda senza che questo osi protestare, non coincide con la caratterizzazione di Jabba, poco disposto a ricevere qualunque offesa. Questi cambiamenti non sono stati ben accolti dai fan, che preferiscono le versioni originali dei film. DVD Edizione 2004 Nel 2004, grazie ad un lungo lavoro, effettuato dalla compagnia Lowry Digital Images, di pulizia delle immagini e delle tracce sonore, la trilogia originale venne distribuita in tutto il mondo. Il cofanetto, uscito il 21 settembre 2004, comprendeva quattro dischi: i tre film e un disco bonus, con vari contenuti speciali. Lucas ha voluto modificare ancora una volta i film, cercando di creare continuità con i prequel. Uno dei cambiamenti più evidenti è quello presente nella scena d'introduzione di Palpatine in L'Impero colpisce ancora: durante la produzione de La vendetta dei Sith Ian McDarmid ha girato la scena, nella quale impersonava l'Imperatore. Alcuni dialoghi tra Fener e Palpatine, sono stati cambiati per aderire alle vicende dei prequel. Un'altra scena che ha subito una pesante modifica e ha creato malumori è stata l'inquadratura finale de Il ritorno del Jedi, dove gli spiriti guida di Anakin, Yoda e Obi-Wan appaiono insieme. L'attore originale che interpretava Anakin (Sebastian Shaw) è stato sostituito con un filmato d'archivio di Hayden Christensen. Anche Una nuova speranza ha subito dei lievi ritocchi: la scena dello scontro tra Ian Solo e il cacciatore di taglie Greedo è stata nuovamente modificata: in questa versione i due sparano quasi simultaneamente (Greedo, infatti, fa partire il colpo per primo). Inoltre, la mano di Ian è visibile, così come il blaster che impugna. Secondo la LucasFilm, le edizioni speciali del 2004 sono le versioni canoniche della trilogia. Edizione 2005 Nel 2005, il cofanetto edito l'anno precedente venne ridistribuito sotto nuova veste: con una grafica dorata e senza il quarto disco bonus. Questa operazione fu fatta per rendere più appetibili i cofanetti anche ai non appassionati della saga. In Italia la grafica rappresenta la locandina del primo film. Edizione 2006 Il 12 settembre, 2006, la trilogia originale venne riedita per un periodo limitato (fino al 31 dicembre, 2006). Ogni film (Episodi IV, V'' e ''VI) è presentato in un set da due dischi, contenenti la versione del 2004 e quella inalterata. L'unico contenuto speciale, presente in tutti e tre i film, è un trailer e il demo del videogioco Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy. Le versioni inalterate del film provenivano dai master dell'edizione in laserdisc del 1993, in quanto Lucas ha preferito non utilizzare i negativi originali. I loghi dei titoli all'inizio dei film presenti nella vecchia versione non sono stati tradotti in italiano come nelle VHS, ma lasciati in lingua originale sottotitolati. Blu-ray Disc Nell'agosto del 2010, George Lucas annunciò la riedizione della saga in Blu-ray, prevista per l'autunno 2011 e contenente materiale inedito, come scene eliminate, interviste e documentari. L'esalogia in Blu-ray è stata distribuita anche in Italia dal 13 settembre 2011 in tre cofanetti: uno contenente la trilogia originale, un altro la trilogia prequel ed infine uno con l'esalogia intera, più tre Blu-ray di contenuti speciali.